


Until I met you.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Love, Make Out Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People ask if it's possible for people to change for someone. People say no just because but the truth is, for some people it is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I met you.

As usual, Erin was sitting on her desk, reading one of her favorite books after deciding to take a little break from her work. She's been working with Abby on another book, and this time, Patty and Holtzmann were included since they were tha Ghostbusters. It's been almost a year since then and they were all famous, their book sold a lot of copies and they even did an event to sign the books for their fans. It was insane how everything changed. Erin wasn't sure at first if that was actually going to work but it seems like it did and she couldn't be more happy about it. Erin was so into the book until she heard a loud sound coming from Holtzmann's work table. Erin looked at Holtzmann's.

_"Holtzmann? Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, just something went wrong!"_ Holtzmann yelled.

Erin sigh and shook her head.

 _"Holtzy, I need you to check my equipment, I think something is wrong."_ Patty said while she walked to Holtzmann.

_"Sure, I'll check it on a sec, I just really need to finish this."_

_"But what if we have a case later or tomorrow?"_

Holtzmann looked at Patty and sigh. Holtzmann saluted her with two fingers as if she was a solider. _"Yes, ma'am."_

Patty smiled. _"Thank you, babe."_

Abby walked to Holtzmann and got really closer to her, as if she wanted to tell her a secret. Erin saw them and tried to listen closely but didn't get anything. Erin saw that Holtzmann smirked a little and nodded. Abby smiled and tapped twice her shoulder before leaving. Holtzmann noticed that Erin was staring and winked at her. Erin looked at her computer again and blushed. How was it possible for her to blush for a simple wink? Maybe it was because she was crazy for Holtzmann. Wait...what? No no no. Erin wasn't crazy about her, she didn't even like her...did she? Just like a colleague. Just that. No more than that. Well maybe as a friend also. Yeah, just that, no more than that.

***************

Finally, they haunting ended. They got 5 ghosts is one night. It was so tiring because they were crazy, they were all around the house, it was a little tiring to go after them. But finally, they got them. They left their things and all collapsed in the couch except for Holtzmann who as soon as they got to the firehouse, she ran to her table work and kept working on her new invention. How can she still be able to work if everyone was tired? Wasn't she tired? It was midnight and she wanted to work. Very Holtzy. Abby sigh and stood up.

_"Tonight was a crazy night."_

_"Yo, those freaking ghosts really wanted to play. I ain't going to do the same next time, man."_

_"It was funny!"_ Holtzmann yelled and Patty looked at her.

 _"Funny that I almost fell from the stairs just to catch that fucking ghost? No way, Holtz."_ Patty shook her head.

 _"It was funny tho, and when Abby got mad because the ghost made a trap for her."_ Holtzmann laughed.

Abby looked at Holtzmann. _"Keep working, Holtzamnn."_

 _"Well, next time, we have to plan something."_ Erin said.

 _"You looked badass when you catch the last ghost, that was hot."_ Holtzmann winked at Erin.

Erin cleared her throat and blushed. _"I um...I just um...yeah."_

Holtzmann smirked. _"You're cute."_ Holtzmann walked to the stairs and went down to the second floor.

Erin looked at the floor and shook her head with a smile on her face. _"God..."_ Erin whispered.

Patty smirked. _"Someones blushing over there."_

Abby looked at Erin and smiled. _"Why are you blushing, Erin?"_

Erin looked at them. _"I'm not blushing at all."_

 _"Oh yes you are."_ Abby nodded.

 _"You should see_ _your_ _face, Gilbert. It's like you are a tomato."_ Patty laughed.

Erin shook her head. _"I am not, I just um...no."_

Abby shook her head. _"If you say so, Erin."_

Erin looked at Abby. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Yo, we know you like Holtzy."_

_"I do not."_

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

_"I think Holtzmann is a good engineer and she's good at her work. That's all."_

Abby nodded. _"Uhuh, sure Erin."_

Erin sigh. _"Tell me one thing I've made to tell you guys that I like Holtzmann."_

Patty raised her hand. _"I know the answer!"_

_"Yes, Patty?"_

_"You always stare at her, every chance you have. You even smile sometimes."_

_"I do not!"_

_"Yes you do!"_ Abby said while pointing at Erin.

Erin sigh. _"Whatever."_

 _"You know it's true, doc."_ Patty smirked.

Erin looked at Patty. _"So what?"_

 _"It's cute and I think Holtzy noticed already."_ Abby looked at Erin with a smirk.

Erin looked at Abby. _"W-What?"_

_"Well, for some reason Holtzmann's been flirting with you a lot."_

_"Holtzmann flirts a lot."_

_"But not like she does with you."_ Patty winked at her.

Erin was about to say something but then shook her head.

 _"Just what I needed!"_ Holtzmann ran to her table work again and started working again.

 _"Holtzmann, do you ever sleep?"_ Erin asked.

_"I do, sometimes."_

_"Hey Holtz! Did you set up your things in here already?"_ Patty asked looking at Holtzmann.

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"You moved here?"_

 _"Yeah, to the second floor, I didn't want to stay anymore on my apartment plus, now I can't easily come to work."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"Yo, I don't know how you will stay here."_ Patty shook her head. _"I'm leaving, tomorrow I'll come by 10 or 11. I need my beauty sleep."_

 _"I'm leaving too! I need to go see my mom."_ Abby said standing up.

_"Wait, Abby, you said you were going to help me! And it's midnight!"_

_"Sorry, Holtzmann. I need to go."_ Abby grabbed her things and followed Patty.

Erin looked at Holtzmann and cleared her throat. _"I can help you if you want, I won't go home right now."_

 _"You sure, pretty head?"_ Holtzmann looked at Erin.

_"Sure, just tell me what can I do."_

Holtzmann nodded. _"Alright, I'll need you to do some calculations so I won't fail in this, here you go."_ Holtzmann gave Erin some papers and smiled. _"Thank you, hot stuff."_ Holtzmann winked at her and kept working.

Erin blushed a little and sat down on her desk.

***************

Erin finished the calculations and gave them to Holtzmann. Erin couldn't help but stare at Holtzmann. She loved how Holtzmann concentrated in her work, the smile that appeard on her face everytime she got something or just did what she was planning to do. It was amazing how passionate Holtzmann became with all of this. Erin smiled and she rested her head on her hand still staring at Holtzmann. Holtzmann noticed Erin staring but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to make things uncomfortable but she wish she was the one staring at her.

It was impossible to not stare at Erin. She was gorgeous and even tho her style was weird, Holtzmann thought Erin was perfect, all about Erin was perfect, her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way she laughed, just everything. But of course Holtzmann coulnd't tell Erin that, Erin would freak out and probably stop talking to her. So the best way to keep Erin cool and the same was flirting with her, after all it seemed like Erin didn't care at all.

 _"Like what you see?"_ Holtzmann smirked and looked at Erin.

Erin snapped out of her thoughts. _"W-What?"_

 _"You were staring at me."_ Holtzmann smiled.

_"I-I wasn't...I was just um..."_

_"Staring at me."_ Holtzmann bit her lip.

Erin blushed a little and wished she was biting that lip. _"I just um..."_ Erin turned around so she was facing her desk and her back was facing Holtzmann. She couldn't let Holtzmann looked how red Erin was.

 _"And you are not denying it."_ This time, Holtzmann walked to Erin and stood in front of her, smirking. _"Erin?"_

Erin looked at the floor and swallowed. _"Y-Yeah?"_

 _"Why aren't you looking at me?"_ Holtzmann tried to reach Erin's face but she was still looking at the floor. _"Are you blushing?"_

 _"I-I'm not."_ Erin shook her head.

 _"Uh-huh."_ Holtzmann nodded and took a step closer to Erin. _"Then why aren't you looking at me?"_

 _"I-I don't know."_ But it was obvious she knew. If she looked at Holtzmann, she would probably melt and fall.

Holtzmann got closer to Erin. _"Am I making you nervous?"_

 _"N-No..."_ Erin took a step back.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Holtzmann got closer to Erin still smirking.

 _"No..."_ Erin shook her head. _"I mean yes."_ Erin took other step back and her back hit Holtzmann's table.

Holtzmann smiled. _"You are really bad at lying, Dr. Gilbert."_ Erin didn't say anything. _"Wait, did you hear that?"_

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"What?"_

Holtzmann smiled. _"Now you are looking at me."_ Erin coursed herself and shook her head. Holtzmann giggled. _"So, why are you nervous?"_

_"You are um...on my um...you are very c-close to me so I um..."_

_"Do you mind?"_ Erin looked at Holtzmann's eyes and swallowed again. She shook her head and Holtzmann smiled. _"Then? Have another excuse?"_

Erin started to feel confident and smiled a little. _"Maybe because I'm very close to a beautiful engineer."_

Holtzmann looked at Erin's eyes and cleared her throat. _"Oh yeah? You think that about me?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Erin smiled a little and roamed Holtzmann's face.

 _"Huh...and what else?"_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _"You are a sexy engineer."_ Erin felt more confident than ever this time and she was not letting Holtzmann take over her. At least not right now.

Holtzmann swallowed hard and blushed a little. _"Really?"_

Erin smirked and nodded. _"Yeah...now...who is nervous?"_ Holtzmann opened her mouth but nothing came out. _"Am I making you nervous?"_

 _"I-I just um...y-yeah."_ Holtzmann nodded. Erin smiled and licked her lips looking at Holtzmann's lips. _"Shit..."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann's eyes again. _"Is something wrong?"_

Holtzmann looked at Erin's eyes. _"It's just...you...you licked um..."_

 _"Yes?"_ Erin bit her lips and smirked.

 _"Fuck it."_ Holtzmann grabbed Erin by the waist and kissed her lips roughly.

Erin couldn't help but moan, she wrapped her arms around Holtzmann's neck and pulled her even closer to her, if that was even possible. No one ever kissed her that way, it felt like it was her first kiss and she was loving it, it was just perfect. Holtzmann licked Erin't lip and Erin opened her mouth allowing Holtzmann's tongue in. Erin grabbed Holtzmann's hair in her hands pulling it a little and Holtzmann moaned. Holtzmann roamed Erin's sides and slide her hands on Erin's ass, she grabbed her thighs and Erin jumped to wrapp her legs around Holtzmann. Holtzmann sat Erin on the table never breaking the kiss. Holtzmann roamed Erin's back sending shivers to Erin and making her squirm. Holtzmann smiled against Erin's lips and kept kissing her. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled away and their breath was heavy. Holtzmann rested her forehead against Erin's and smiled.

_"Didn't know you were into girls."_

_"I wasn't."_ Erin shook her head and looked at Holtzmann. _"Until I met you."_

Holtzmann giggled. _"You know, that sounded-"_

 _"Cheesy, I know."_ Erin closed her eyes and laughed, resting her head against Holtzmann's chest.

 _"It's alright, it's cute."_ Holtzmann brought Erin's face back up and looked at her. _"You are cute."_ Holtzmann kissed Erin's forehead and nose.

Erin blushed and looked at Holtzmann. _"So...you really like me?"_

_"Wasn't that obvious?"_

_"I thought you were just playing, I didn't think you were actually flirting. I mean, you flirt with Abby and Patty too."_

_"Yes but, I don't dance for them, I don't wink at them and..."_ Holtzmann bit her lip. _"I don't kiss them."_

 _"And I hope it stays that way."_ Erin giggled.

_"I just want to kiss you."_

Erin smiled. _"What about that chick that found your number and texted you to ask you out?"_

Holtzmann shook her head. _"I told her that I wasn't intersted and I had my eyes on some else."_ Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin blushed and giggled. _"Oh really?"_

 _"Really."_ Holtzmann smiled. 

Erin pecked her lips. _"It's late and we have to rest a little."_ Erin said caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes.

_"I agree but...would you stay with me? Remeber? I moved here."_

Erin nodded. _"Right."_ Erin smiled. _"Sure, I'll stay."_

Holtzmann smiled and made Erin wrap her legs on her waist again. _"Let's go then."_

 _"Holtz!"_ Erin wrapped her arms tightly on Holtzmann's neck. _"Are you crazy?"_

 _"For you."_ Holtzmann winked at her and Erin shook her head.

 _"And we arrived."_ Holtzmann throw Erin to her bed and got on top of her. _"Hi."_

Erin smiled. _"Hey."_ Erin pulled Holtzmann down and kissed her lips lightly. _"We should really get to sleep."_ Erin said against Holtzmann's lips.

 _"Just a little more."_ Holtzmann groaned.

 _"Babe, please."_ Erin looked into her eyes.

Holtzmann smiled. _"Just because you called me babe."_ Erin blushed a little and Holtzmann stood up. _"You can use this clothes to sleep. Or you ca just sleep with no clothes."_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin blushed more and shook her head. She grabbed the clothes from Holtzmann's hands and pecked her lips. _"I'm changing in the bathroom."_ Erin smiled and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After a little, Erin walked to Holtzmann's bed and put her clothes on a chair. She looked at Holtzmann who was just in a tank top and a boxer, standing in front of the bed.

Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled. Erin was in a shorts and a big shirt that was from Holtzmann's college. _"You look good on my clothes."_

Erin smiled and walked to Holtzmann, pecking her lips. Erin laid on the bed followed by Holtzmann who faced her as soon as she laid down. Holtzmann kissed Erin's lips and grabbed her face in her hands. Erin kissed back and smiled. But as soon as it started, it ended.

_"If we keep kissing, we are never going to stop."_

_"So?"_ Holtzmann smirked.

_"So, we have to sleep, especially you that I bet you haven't slept well."_

_"Yeah, you are right."_ Holtzmann nodded. _"But I just...I can't believe I'm actually kissing you."_

Erin smiled and pecked her lips. _"I can't either."_ Erin kissed Holtzmann's nose and cuddled up in Holtzmann resting her head on Holtzmann's chest and wrapping her arm around her waist. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin and kissed her forehead. _"Holtz?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Does this means that we are together?"_ Erin was a little scared of what Holtzmann was going to say but she had to ask.

Holtzmann smiled. _"Yes, if that's what you want. I want to."_

Erin smiled and nodded. _"Yeah, I want that too."_

_"Then, we are together."_

Erin smiled and closed her eyes. _"Goodnight, babe."_

Holtzmann sigh and closed her eyes. _"Night baby."_

Erin blushed a little and sigh.

***************

Erin sigh and tried to hug Holtzmann but instead she hugged a pillow. Erin opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the bed. She sat up and scratched her head. She stood up and yawned,she heard something on the kitchen and walked slowly there. Erin saw Holtzmann putting plates on the table. Erin smiled and Holtzmann looked up to see Erin staring at her.

 _"Morning, darling."_ Holtzmann smiled. _"So I don't know how to cook and I woke up before you and I thought about going for some breakfast and here it is. Not romantic but, at least we have breakfast and I brought your favorite."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin giggled and walked to Holtzmann. She grabbed her face and pecked her lips lightly. _"Thank you, babe."_ Erin smiled. She sat down with Holtzmann and they started eating their breakfast.

Erin stood up and grabbed their plates leaving them in the sink, she walked to the tablecleaning what was left. Holtzmann stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and kissed her shoulder.

 _"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"_ Holtzmann whispered in her ear.

Erin squirmed. _"No, not actually."_ Erin smiled.

 _"Well, you are very beautiful, gorgeous actually."_ Holtzmann smiled. 

Erin smiled and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Holtzmann's neck. "So are you." Erin smiled and kissed her lips.

Holtzmann wrapped Erin by her thighs and picked her up so she could sit on the table. Holtzmann kissed her back passionately roaming her back. Erin grabbed Holtzmann's hair and moaned when she felt Holtzmann's hands touching her back under the shirt.

 _"Oh shit! Holtz! You brought a girl in here? Thought you were...oh."_ Abby said as Holtzmann and Erin pulled away, looking at Erin sitting on the table with her legs wrapped on Holtzmann's waist. _"I didn't recognized you, Erin."_ Erin blushed and cover her mouth.

 _"Abby, it's weird that Gilbert is not...oh."_ Patty looked at the couple and cleared her throat. _"Never mind."_

 _"So, are you two together?"_ Abby asked smiling.

 _"Yep, we are together."_ Holtzmann said looking at Erin and kissed her forehead.

Patty clapped her hands. _"Finally! Yo, it took you so long!"_

 _"Yes but now we are together."_ Erin smiled and looked at Holtzmann.

 _"I'm happy for you guys. Congrats."_ Abby smiled and walked to the couch.

 _"Man, just...don't do your things on the table, we eat in there for God sakes."_ Patty said shooking her head.

The couple laughed and Holtzmann picked Erin up. _"Gotcha, we'll be right back."_ Holtzmann said walking to her room and closing the door with her feet.

Patty shook her head and sat beside Abby. _" Man, we have to be more careful now."_

Abby looked at Patty. _"Why?"_

_"We found them making out on the table, now we can find them doing their things everywhere, we could walk into them having...you know."_

Abby's eyes widened. _"Oh God...that's right."_ Abby and Patty heard giggles coming from Holtzmann's room and they both laughed a little. _"Well, at least they are finally together."_ Patty nodded.

Erin looked at Holtzmann and giggled. _"We should shower and dressed up to get to work."_

Holtzmann groaned. _"But I want to kiss you."_

Erin giggled. _"And I want that too but, we need to work and there's probably going to be a call from someone so we can go catch a ghost."_

Holtzmann nodded. _"Right, well, alright."_

 _"I promise that tonight we can kiss all you want."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann smiled. _"Ok."_ She pecked her lips and stood up. 

Erin grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Erin felt Holtzmann staring at her and smirked. _"Like what you see?"_

Holtzmann nodded and bit her lip. _"Yep."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann and smiled. _"Maybe soon you'll be able to stare at me with no clothes."_ Erin winked at her and walked to the bathroom.

 _"Holy shit."_ Holtzmann laid in her bed and smiled.

Erin smiled and shook her head. his thing about being with Holtzmann, felt more than just amazing. She knew that soon, she was going to love Holtzmann more than her life if she didn't already.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there's any mistakes but tbh right now I'm really lazy to check if there's a mistake so I just hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
